


Kinktober 2019 Day 2 - Begging

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Begging, Experiments, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism, Light Smut, M/M, Oneshot, R18, Short, Unwilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: The yearly competitions in the Wen Clan's territory are about to begin again - but this year the disciples are put into different rooms. Wen Ruohan certainly likes it, because he can tease the poor innocent Lan Qiren





	Kinktober 2019 Day 2 - Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2 - Begging, Wen Ruohan x Lan Qiren in their teenage years 
> 
> It's not that smutty as it was supposed to be,but I hope you'll still enjoy this bit! ;)
> 
> This is part of my MDZS Kinktober series, lots of different (and crazy) couples for each day! Hope you enjoy!

The night was quiet, the moonlight was barely even visible behind the thick rain clouds. Only a couple of voices could be heard from the rooms near the lake, students talking or even arguing.

Each year there would be this special competition, held in the region of the Wen sect, and chosen disciples from every clan would participate. Ever since he could remember, Lan Qiren was one of those chosen students that would travel the far way from Gusu to Qinshan with a couple other Lan clan members. This year was different though as the leaders decided to put two disciples of different sects into one room. This should help "the communication between the clans"or so they have been told by the elders. A lot of them complained to the leaders as they felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same place with a stranger.

Young Qiren listened to their loud conversation but stayed quiet as he was always taught and waited for his roommate to arrive. It was no other than Wen Ruohan, soon to be leader of a big and mighty clan. Qiren couldn't fall asleep, even though it was past his usual bedtime. Ruohan was sitting on his own bed, sleepless as he looked over at the other one.

"Hey, tell me, why don't you take off that weird forehead ribbon when you go to sleep" he suddenly asked. Those were the first words he had spoken and it made Qiren jump up on his bed slightly. After a moment of, once again, awkward silence he finally answered.

"It is importan to me and my Clan." he said in a soft voice but kept laying on his bed unmoved. Young Ruohan could only shake his head and smirk.

"Such a weird manner...shouldn't we chance that, now that you are in my clan's territory and...should do what we say?" he asked again and slowly stood up, moving closer to Qiren's bed until he finally hit the hard wood with his knees and sat down on the soft mattress.

"That won't be neccessary. I won't change my habits because I am somewhere else in the world" Lan Qiren answered, still looking up at the ceiling. A short moment passed until Ruohan reached out to grad the white ribbon, though a strong hand came to stop his action before he could fulfill it.

"Not neccessary I said." the white-robed man repeated and finally looked into the other's eyes. Shaking his head with a wide grin on his lips, Ruohan looked back at him.

"You are such a stubborn person, Lan Qiren" he whispered the name and moved closer into the other's personal space, the dark eyes intimidating the Lan member.

"I will just take the ribbon off you and nothing else. What's so bad about it?" Ruohan question and pushed his arm further. Being naturally stronger than the younger Qiren, he was able to reach the head ribbom without any difficulty.

"Please...don't do it. It won't do any good" Qiren protested quietly, not wanting to raise his voice at the other man, but his soft voice only seemed to have the opposite effect on Ruohan as he intentionally wanted. "Ruohan please. Stop it now", he begged slightly and pushed his head further into the pillow to make some more space between them.

"Oh, the more you protest, the more I want to rip that thing off of you." Ruohan laughed and pulled on the small fabric strip, loosening it slightly but still leaving it in place. Once again the young Lan wanted to protest. Pushing his hands against the other's chest, he tried to shove the other man away from himself, though his arms were not strong enough. Ruohan grinned at the helpless man.

"Just stop struggling. It'll make this much harder" he whispered, his voice deep and somehow teasingly erotic.

"Wen..Ruohan...S-stop it! I don't want to...play this game with you! I am not your toy!" young Qiren growled angrily now, still trying to push the other away. But he only laughed and leaned closer, licking his lips seductively.

"I kind of like how you beg me to stop. Sounds really nice...makes me kind of aroused to hear you struggle like this" the dark voice spoke teasingly. The other man gulped at those words and looked up. His breathing became faster as they stared at each other, their faces too close together. Qiren could already feel Ruohan's warm breath that was leaving his smirking lips.

"You...can't be serious...how can this..arouse you?" Qiren asked, his voice sounded annoyed but slightly afraid of what might happen to him if he continued. Ruohan licked his lips again, his eyes wandering down to the soft pale skin on Qiren's neck that wasn't covered by his sleeping robes.

"It does though! It sound so sexy when you beg" he whispered and leaned down finally, only gracing the skin with his lips. Immediately the young Lan moved his head, once again trying to push him away. Ruohan only grabbed his hands tighter and held then onto the matress, making the other man unable to move.

"Please stop!" Qiren raised his voice and clenched his teeth hard as the the young Wen licked playfully across the white skin.

"Just - stop it now! I can't take this! I will scream if you don't leave me alone! Please don't...don't do anthing more!" he begged, though Ruohan enjoyed it more and more, placing soft kisses along the other's neck.

"Didn't you listen to me? The more you beg, the more I will do. I love torturing you like this!" the strong man whispered with a breathy voice and slowly moved down to the still covered chest, pulling the light fabric away with his teeth. For a short moment he threw Qiren an smirk and laughed softly before he suddenly sunk his teeth into one of the small perky buds that seemed to invite hi for more. Qiren moaned out and arched his back involuntarily. With a heavy sigh his back fell onto the bed again and he looked down at Ruohan.

"P-please...I..don't know what to do!" he stuttered, his voice quiet, "just end it already! I don't want to do this! Ruohan...I know you aren't the kind of man...to rape someone innocent! Please! Please put an end to this torture! I will do everything...if you just stop!" Qiren managed to moan out while the other still worked on his red nipples and even seemed to enjoy it. After a while though, the future Wen leader looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You're really a spoilsport, Qiren. I thought you'd like this too. But I guess you don't, since you see this as rape. Well then...whatever you want. I will stop. You are right, I am not that kind of man. But I still thought this little game would be great for us. Your begging is cute, don,t forget that. If you ever want more...you know how to get me. But remember, next time I won't stop when you beg me to." Ruohan answer after a long sigh and pushed himself off of the bed, turning around to walk back to his sleeping place, clearly disappointed of this outcome. Qiren was left breathless on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling once more. It all seemed like a strange dream to him. He never imagined that something like that could happen to him. And yet he was laying on the bed, his robe wide open and his sensitive buds covered in another man's saliva. It all seemed so unreal to him, blurring his mind, that he even began to think that it didn't feel too bad.

"Maybe next time...I will beg him to do certain things to me? Should we try it again?" he thought, the smallest smirk appearing on his lips before he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
